


Of Accidents and Coincidences

by Aeneid



Series: Kagura's Birthday Festival [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Debt, F/M, Rival Sex, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted to do was to pay her debt, but she got something else in return… and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Accidents and Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic # 1 for the Kagura Birthday Festival series. There will be three fanfics to be posted for Kagura's birthday this year, and this is the first.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. Sorachi Hideaki does.

* * *

With his breathing heavy, his vision blurry, and his mind fuzzy, Okita Sougo was trying his best not to stumble on his own feet as he made his way to the hallway of the mansion that belonged to the Shinra Tribe ambassador. A party was currently on-going, and he, part of the hired security by the embassy, had been minding his own business and doing his job when the daughter of the ambassador handed him a drink, saying that he “looked like he needed one”. He had been rather stressed this week, as well as the past week, and the fact that it was her who told him to drink was enough for him to agree. Sougo did not want to cause any problems by refusing (he had been observing how she moved, and she was quite  _dramatic_ , to say the least), so he downed the drink in one gulp.

… And an hour later, he suddenly found himself getting harder to breathe.

_Damn it. Someone probably sent her to kill me off._

Of all the worst things that could happen to him, it just had to be done by someone whom he couldn’t extract his revenge on.

_This is what happens when you let your guard down, you idiot._

Getting overworked and stressed out was not good for his judgment, and he was paying for the consequences.

“Sougo!” Kondo Isao called out, noticing that he had suddenly left his post. “Are you feeling alright?!”

“I… I think I am, Kondo-san.” He lied, trying hard not to sway as he felt the hallway suddenly spin. “I-I just took a stroll and—”

“Do you have a fever?!” immediately, the older man placed a palm on his forehead, and he tried not to wince at the contact. “You’re burning! Go home immediately and rest well!”

“But—”

“No ‘buts’, Sougo. Go home.” For once, the gorilla commander had been firm with his request, and Okita knew it was better to comply that to argue. Sighing deeply, Sougo tried his best to walk normally around the manor in his current state, though he knew he was running out of time. Him dying in the ambassador’s mansion was not a good place to die, as they would be unable to carry out an investigation in this place, and he would probably end up getting buried in some unmarked grave.

The assassins sure were becoming smarter and smarter.

“Just a bit more—” just when he exited the main doors to head out into the rather long stretch of manicured lawns leading to the gate outside, the ambassador’s daughter had appeared out of nowhere, wearing a kimono for the occasion, her hand carrying an exotic feathered fan on her left hand. Her light aqua-colored hair had been swept up in a ponytail, and she would’ve looked human except for her pointy ears.

“Good evening, Okita-san.” She smiled sweetly.

He nodded his head in return, and was about to begin the grueling walk to the gate when she suddenly hugged him from behind, surprising him. The Amanto had gripped her arms rather tightly around his midsection, and was pressing her breasts eagerly behind him. The reaction was instantaneous, as he immediately felt his senses kick in, and before his knew it, one part of him was slowly becoming rather stiff.

_… What the hell is wrong now?!_

“Miss, I suggest that you remove yourself from me. People will get the wrong idea.” He said in his trademark deadpan tone which he managed to deliver smoothly. “And we don’t want that, do we?”

“Oh, let them.” she said saucily. “I don’t mind.”

 _Well,_ I _mind._  Gently, he pried her hands off his waist, but she persistently hugged him tighter. “… Miss, please get your hands away from me.”

“No.” she said stubbornly.

 _Bitch._  Roughly, he tore her arms away from his waist and turned around to glare at her. It surprised even him as he knew that the Shinra were one of the three strongest races in the galaxy. “Miss, please, go away—”

“Oi Sougo, didn’t Kondo-san ask you to leave already?”

For once, he was thankful that Hijikata had been there to intervene. He looked to the side to see the man walking over to them, a cigarette in-between his fingers. The older man had been assigned to go around the perimeter of the mansion, as everyone in the police force knew that the chain smoker was the type of excuse himself every half an hour just to smoke. Thankfully, Kondo Isao had assigned him to the gardens where he could have a smoke whenever the hell he wanted.

“You don’t look good, Sougo. Go home.” Came the deadpan tone of the vice-commander as soon as he had reached them.

“If that’s the case, then he should simply stay in one of our rooms!” the female Shinra said. “We have dozens of spare rooms here where he can rest!”

“I don’t think so. This brat is choosy. He can’t sleep if he’s not in his own room.” Said the demonic vice-commander before taking a puff from his cigarette. “Go home, kid.” The look on his ice blue eyes said everything:  _Leave now._

“… Fine.” Before the woman could even grab him, he dashed off as fast as he could out of the mansion, despite feeling his legs slowly turning into jelly. The adrenaline rush had made his legs steady itself as he ran as fast as he could, fearing the fact that the woman might try and chase after him. Sougo began to breathe heavily as soon as he ran for six blocks before finally collapsing on the ground.

_Damn it. What’s wrong with me…?!_

Slowly, his breathing was getting heavier than usual, and he felt his body burning. He struggled to crawl on his arms, but even those had given out on him. He could barely move, and his fear of dying inside the ambassador’s mansion had been put out of his mind. At least if he died on the street, there would be a lot of witnesses who would find his body and—

“Sadist, why’re you lying there?”

 _Of all the fucked up things to happen_ …

The last thing he wanted was China finding him in his most pathetic state ever and her laughing at him while he slowly died from the poison that was consuming his body this instant. Not only that, she would probably even speed up the process by killing him right then and there mercilessly. A female Yato was capable of doing such in mere seconds, and she was no exception.

Besides, this was an opportunity she wouldn’t miss, as she had repeatedly complained time and again how much she couldn’t stand breathing the same air as he did. Just to piss her off, he obliged by appearing in the same area as her whenever he had the chance to do so, making her livid just by seeing him smirk at her at least a hundred meters away. It was as if she had some kind of sensory ability to locate him in a crowd, which both amused and intrigued him.

Vaguely, he wondered if this was because she really didn’t hate him, but was actually—

_Stop kidding yourself, Sougo. She hates your guts, plain and simple._

Seeing her staring down at him while she was clad in her trademark red dress was enough to make him feel worthless, for some reason. “ ‘Cause I’m dying.” He said drily, expecting her to give out a squeal of delight.

Instead, he saw her looking intently at him, her azure-colored eyes suddenly showing a hint of concern, and before he could even blink, she had crouched down to check up on him. “Dying…? Why?” she asked.

“Obviously, idiot, someone wants me dead.” He hissed, feeling the shortness of breath set in. How much time did he have left before the poison would set in…? Did he have enough time to show signs that it had been some person of power who wanted him dead?

Or maybe…

He could actually ask help from China and tell her everything that had happened…?

Sougo supposed it was worth a shot, even if she wanted him dead. It wouldn’t hurt to try.

“China, listen up.” Upon his serious tone, she bent down closer. Ignoring the scent of her shampoo that lingered on his nose, he croaked, “I-I think someone’s out to kill me.”

To his disappoint, her reaction had been nonchalant. “… Oh.” She said after a moment’s pause. “And… you got shot or something?”

He did his best to don on a neutral tone. “I got poisoned.” At her skeptical look, he sighed. “What, you think I’m joking about this?”

She shook her head in response. “A person who got poisoned shouldn’t be very red on the face, unless you drank something…?” at his grunting, she placed a hand over his forehead…

… And that was when he suddenly winced so visibly, even China had given him a look that said, ‘what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-this-weirdo?’. In a split second, however, her eyes were suddenly filled with… concern? He really did not know; his vision was starting to blur, and he could swear that his mind was playing tricks on him.

“The person who gave you that drink… was it alcohol…? Answer me, don’t sleep.” She slapped his cheek lightly in an attempt to wake him up. Another grunt, and she got her answer.

“The daughter of the ambassador handed me a drink. It probably wasn’t alcohol ‘cause I was on duty… unless she laced it with poison.” He said with a shaky breath. “Why the hell are you asking about such stuff… now’s not the time…!”

“Did she attempt to make… advances?” she asked, ignoring his demands for her to shut up.

He gave her an irritated look. “What, you jealous?” he shot back just to spite her, wondering why she was talking about such pointless things when he was on the verge of dying.

_Guess she really wants me to die._

“Don’t be ridiculous, you stupid sadist.” She rolled her eyes. “Guess I have to take you back to the tax robbers’ den.” At his skeptical look, she sighed. “Look, you can’t walk. I doubt you can get there fast enough if you crawl.”

“… Fine, but not there. I have my own place now.” He muttered.

“Then lead the way.” She said boldly, pulling him up from his slumped position on the ground, placing his arm on her shoulders to support him. When he gave her a questioning look, she shook her head exasperatedly. “Just do it, I’ll explain later.”

* * *

_Kagura, are you seriously gonna go through with this?! You can still run back to the Yorozuya, you know!_

The female Yato had managed to compose herself when she had met the sadist while taking her evening walk, which she often took before going to bed. Seeing him lying on the ground, however, had nearly made her panic. As much as she hated his guts, right now was not the time to let her anger towards him get the best of her. It was a moral obligation of every person, be it an Amanto or a human, to help others. Or in her case, to help him with his problem.

She  _did_  have an inkling on what happened to him, but just to be sure that she was correct in her assumption, Kagura had to check it where there would be enough privacy.

Besides, wasn’t it considered scandalous to grope him in public for everyone to see? It  _was_  nighttime, they were not in a district where everyone was awake like in Kabuki-cho, and no one was up and about on the streets right now, as everyone was on their beds sleeping by midnight, but still…

 _You sure sound excited to grope him_ , came the nasty voice in her head.

Who wouldn’t be? She had to admit, even if she had a lot of issues with him, the damn policeman was good-looking, and had a lot of admirers whom she knew had fantasies about him. They kept saying that they didn’t mind becoming an M for him, which disgusted her quite a lot, as it was inconceivable for her to be subordinate to a man who did  _nothing_  but pick on her when they had been younger. Now, at the age of twenty, Kagura aged, but her verbal fights with the sadist became more frequent, more intense, and some of it led to fights that destroyed buildings and public parks, which irritated both Mayora and her surrogate father, Sakata Gintoki, saying that their fights had to stop.

They didn’t, much to the older men’s irritation and annoyance, and off they went destroying more public property, until everyone pretty much gave up in forbidding them from fighting one another. She knew she had to grow out of this phase, but she couldn’t,  _wouldn’t_ let herself get out of it when it was her only outlet to take out her frustration on…

… And to be honest, it was one of the times she had an excuse to spend time with the sadist.

It was stupid of her, really, to declare that she couldn’t believe that she had to breathe the same air as he did when she was fifteen, all the while feeling emotionally bruised from the fight they had. Her pride as a girl and as a Yato, one of the strongest races in the galaxy, had been shattered when he had beaten her fair and square in one of their matches that involved hand-to-hand combat, something that she was supposed to be good at.

To be honest, she did not know what came over her and just… lost to him. When it sank in on him that he had managed to best her, he started gloating and insult her. In her anger, she had told him that she hated him so much that she couldn’t stand him, and that his mere presence pissed her off. Instead of getting angry, he used his stubbornness to his advantage. Before she had realized it, everywhere she went, he was there, smirking at her, and always ready either for a fight or for a verbal insult. And every time they met face-to-face, he would provoke her with very shocking and downright offending words that made Kagura wonder if this was his way of getting even with her.

Maybe it was, but Kagura knew she deserved it.

So much for wanting to repay the debt she owed him years ago when he had unknowingly saved her. All she did was screw up every opportunity that came her way, blew all the chances that she had, and because of her idiocy, she was definitely not in good terms with him.

 _Way to go, Kagura. Keep it up, and you’ll probably repay him, oh, how about never?_  She cringed at the thought of an unpaid debt, and it didn’t sit well with her.

She knew she had to be subtle about it, this whole repayment thing, but how…?

Kagura would never live it down if he found out that she owed him her life.

Absent-mindedly, she listened to the directions he gave her, and the longer they walked, the harder it was for him to walk alongside with her. They have been a block away from his place when he collapse, nearly dragging her down to the ground as his legs finally gave way because of the poison. Gritting her teeth, she sighed and carried him over her left shoulder, much to his surprise and embarrassment. She was thankful that no one from Edo was walking down the street right now to witness her carrying a Shinsengumi officer with one arm. They might think she was probably kidnapping him or something.

When they got to the door front, he said, “Leave me here. I’ll manage.” Without asking for her help, he hopped down…

… And found himself sitting on the floor once more.

“… What the hell—” he said in disbelief.

“Gimme the keys.”

It took him a while to finally give it to her, and as soon as Kagura opened the door, he tried using his arms to crawl and get inside, only to fall down, his chin hitting the wooden flooring of the second storey hallway. At this, Kagura sighed, and looked at him. “Sadist, you look really stupid right now.” She remarked, grabbing his hand and pulling him up again. “Stop embarrassing yourself.”

“Suddenly worried for me?” he taunted.

It was almost at the tip of her tongue to say ‘yes’, but her pride was at stake, and with that, she chose to keep her mouth shut, ignoring his line of questioning as she removed his shoes, then her own. Slowly, she stepped up on the raised floor, helping him along. “Where’s your room…?”

“First room to the right.” From the entrance way, she made her way to the living room until she found the door to the one he was talking about. With him still leaning on her for support, Kagura slid the  _fusuma_  open with her free hand and entered.

His room was clean enough; a low table by the corner, a few scattered magazines on the opposite site of the low table, and his dresser drawer was slightly opened. She let him sit on the tatami, and just before she could ask him where he stored his  _futon_ , he said, “Now go home.”

“… I don’t think you can deal with this alone.” She told him. When he gave her a questioning look, she sighed.

It was time to tell him the truth.

 “Okay, this is gonna sound really weird but… you’re not dying from poisoning.”

“Then what the fuck is happening then? I’m still gasping for air, I feel weak, my legs aren’t stable… if I wasn’t poisoned, then what?” he challenged her.

Without any warning, she had grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wooden floors. Okita struggled to push her away from him as she straddled him, sitting on his torso. To his shock, he found himself unable to even lift his arms, even when China wasn’t pinning his arms down. “W-w-w-what the hell is going on—”

“That’s because,” she said as she bend down to face him, their noses only centimeters apart. “someone slipped an aphrodisiac in your drink.”

* * *

_An aphrodisiac?! Ridiculous._

He was waiting for China to tell him that she was just kidding, and that the poison wasn’t really a poison, but a prank set up by Hijikata to make him think he was dying. When he stared right into China’s azure-colored irises that showed him that she was dead serious with her statement, Sougo wondered what the hell happened tonight to make him lower his guard and  _allowed_  someone to slip an illegal substance in his drink.

“How… why…”

“It’s not your fault that it’s hard to detect. No one knows they got affected by it until after they ingest it.” She informed him. “Amanto are fond of using this drug on either the Earthlings, or their fellow Amanto.”

As if to demonstrate, she used her hands to pin down his upper arms. Sougo tried to fight back, but was unable to do so, as it felt like he had lost all of his strength in that instant. “See? No resistance. Even the Yato, one of the strongest race in the universe, becomes a helpless doll when they swallow this. Even the Shinra.” She told him, finally removing her hands.

“W-why do you… know all of this?” for a nineteen-year-old girl, she sure was knowledgeable of contraband and illegal substance that were frequently used in some establishments.

“… ‘Cause they used that on me when I was twelve years old.”

His reaction had puzzled her. From a poker-faced expression, it had turned into something akin to shock. “W-w-what…? What the hell do you mean by that…?!”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” She said curtly. “The drug is strong, so you’ll need help… if you’ll let me.” As much as nothing really happened to her when some Amanto scum had attempted to drug and sell her off as a ‘valuable Yato’ in the black market, she wanted to forget the events of the past, and do away with it if it was possible. It was something she did not like to think of, and she only wanted to revel at the fact that there had been people at the right place and at the right time.

Him included.

“And how are  _you_  gonna help me out?” he asked curtly.

“What do  _you_  think?” she rolled her eyes at him. “Isn’t the  _natural way_  the most effective thing to do?”

The thought of them having sex just because of the situation they had been forced into made his mind go blank and if he had the strength to do so, he would sit up straight so he could shake her and say, “Are you out of your mind?!” It was absurd that China had wanted to go through this, and was not showing any hint of hesitation!

What was she thinking, offering herself so freely…?

Why did she not value herself?

Most of all… was she doing this only because she had to… or because of something else?

“… Why are you doing this?” he found himself asking.

“ ‘Cause I’m the only one who understands what you’re going through, and I know what to do.” She said it in a matter-of-fact tone that he knew that the hope that had sprung from within him minutes ago had died.

Clearly, China saw this as a business deal, nothing more.

… If he could only mimic the way she viewed the situation, it would have been ideal but…

It was better if he just made the most of out of it.

In hindsight, he was probably better off with her than be with that Shinra Tribe princess who, he had no doubt, would abuse him.

… China, at least, didn’t ravish him right then and there, but had asked him if he was okay with this whole setup. Even if it was a business deal about sex, as long as he’ll be able to raise his limbs after this ordeal, he had no choice in the matter. What would be difficult on his part will be accepting that China is doing all of this because all she wanted to do is help him, and nothing more. He  _is_ the expert in donning poker-faced looks, but the mask slips and breaks when it involved her.

What more with sex? And with her even?

“… Then if you know what you’re doing, fine. Let’s get this over with.” He made himself sound as neutral as possible, trying to hide both his disappointment and anger behind the casual tone.

At this, China nodded. “Alright.” She said coolly. To his surprise, she grabbed him under the arms and propped him up against the wall of his room, his back resting against the cool concrete. As his questioning look, she shrugged. “Just thought you’d like to see something else other than the ceiling.”

“Right.”

“Well, let’s… start this.” She said. “When you regain your strength, feel free to do whatever you like… except kiss me.”

He furrowed his eyebrows at her strange request, but made no comment on that matter.

This was, after all, strictly business.

* * *

Kagura willed herself not to hesitate and not to show just how nervous she was over this. She may be as skilled as a Yoshiwara courtesan when it came to words and in nonchalance (thanks to hanging out with both Tsukki and Hinowa whenever the mood strikes her to visit their place), but to be honest, this was something she had never  _ever_  done before. Funny how boldness and determination had turned her from awkward to “expert” in an instant. Heck, as long as he didn’t know that she was grasping at straws over this, she could afford small mistakes…

… like right now, while she is unbuckling the belt to his pants.

It was not surprising that all because of the drug, he looks uncomfortable. Sweat was running down the sides of his face, and his body was burning up from the excess heat that radiated through his body. Just how much did he drink anyway…? A glass? A bottle?

Kagura guessed the person responsible wanted him to be up all night… or rather, both him and the other part of him.

 _‘What a sadist. Sounds like she really wanted him all to herself… pleasuring her…’_  the thought of someone else with him made her blood boil, but she pushed the thought aside.

This was her chance to repay her debt to him.

This was her chance to show him through her actions that she clearly did not hate him, even if, all the time, she says otherwise.

… But he did not have to know all of these.

This would be her little secret… for the meantime.

She had managed to remove both the belt and the pants, and before she could ask him if it was alright, she had pulled his pants down. His boxers, the trademark yellow with the letter ‘S’, nearly made her roll her eyes, but knew that he would probably never part with it, whatever happens. Not surprisingly, it showed the effects of the drug, and she would have to remedy that. Grabbing the waist band, she pulled it down once more…

… And tried not to gasp when she finally saw his swollen manhood spring free from the fabric.

Instead, she tried to be as poker-faced as possible when she grabbed him and used her fingers to rub the sensitive tip. It felt like silk, this part of him, so unlike the things she had touched before. Kagura hid her surprise when the tip of his manhood became wet, wondering if this was a normal reaction. It was awkward, having no idea  _at all_  on what she should expect before the sexual act, for the Yoshiwara courtesans just told her that when a man was aroused, the woman should use either her hands or her mouth to give him pleasure… which was what she was doing, minus the mouth part.

She was totally not gonna use her mouth for such.

 … Or maybe she will, just to see how he would react.

Before she could even stop herself, she bent down and tentatively took the head with her mouth. Immediately, Okita moaned a little louder than he intended to and grimaced at how undisciplined he had become. A  _drug_  had managed to turn him into this pathetic, horny guy who gets excited over getting oral? It was stupid, really, considering that he had never  _ever_  even thought about sex (why think of that when he had more important things to worry about, like how to finish off Hijikata for good so he could become vice-commander of the Shinsengumi?), yet he was at her mercy as soon as she wrapped her mouth around his manhood.

She, the person who hated him so much, was probably silently laughing at him right now. It was obvious that she was humiliating him, albeit privately, by using his vulnerability to make him beg for more. Sougo knew he had to don an expressionless mask to not let her know that what she was doing was something he had always imagined in the lucid dreams he had been having lately that included her.  _Naked._

“D-did that hurt…?” she asked quietly as she pulled away, which made him feel slightly disappointed.

“N-not really.” He replied.

“O-okay. T-then I’ll…”

She had put her mouth around the head once more, tentatively sucking it. He stayed as still as possible and held back the moan that threatened to escape his lips as she switched from sucking to licking the tip instead. He distracted himself by thinking of just about  _anything_  to rid this mind of her sucking him, but the mere fact that China was fulfilling one of his sick, perverted fantasies was not doing him any good. When she ran her tongue on the underside of the head, he failed in his resolve to be stone-faced and instead moaned  _quite loudly_  to the point that even she had to stop to look up at him…

… and gave him a blank look.

“Did that hurt…?” she asked innocently, though he could see that his rather-loud reaction amused her.

“N-No… j-just… continue…” he replied back, trying to keep any semblance of calm in him.

 _Damn it, is this how bad it really is…?_  Sougo was  _horrified_  of just how bad this drug could do to one’s body. If a Yato was able to temporarily lose all of their strength, what more a mere human like him? And what was the point of him getting drugged by that Shinra Tribe princess?

He knew he possessed a pretty face, but everyone knew of his true sadistic nature to the point that he had managed to isolate himself from a lot of females, save for his sister, the gods bless her soul,  _anego_ , and China, whom he usually quarrelled with, physically or verbally.

Did the Shinra woman thought to drug him as some kind of challenge to tame him…?

If she had, she had been sorely disappointed.

The prince of the planet of the sadists was no one’s plaything.

Not even China’s.

… For now, he would play the role of a submissive until the drug wore off.

He nearly jolted when he felt the pressure of her mouth on him, wondering why she was suddenly sucking at a faster pace. Her warm hand was just below the head, wrapped around the shaft, and was rubbing it up and down slowly as she continued. He nearly lost it when she swirled her tongue around, and the Shinsengumi officer gave out a sharp cry as her tongue brushed past the frenulum. Upon hearing his reaction, Kagura licked the spot furiously.

“C-China, move away, I’m gonna—”

Ignoring him, she continue to lick on the spot that had made him yell louder, knowing that he didn’t have enough strength to push her away.

What happened next didn’t really shock her too much, though she still found it unexpected.

Warm fluid made its way to her mouth, and immediately, she pulled away as she looked at the source of the sudden reaction, which happened to be his one-eyed head. Before she could even stop herself, Kagura bent down once more to suck, her right hand running up and down the shaft. Sougo watched in shock as China lapped up the come, some of it dripping on the right side of her mouth, her face expressionless when she was done. His male essence had made its way to his abdomen, and to his shock, she had run her fingers over his flat stomach and began to rub it all over his lower half. Just when he was about to yell at her for doing such a thing, she withdrew her hand and licked her come-soaked fingers, all the while looking at him.

Honestly, he had never seen such a more erotic sight until  _this_.

“Feeling any different…?” she asked.

“Not really… although it would’ve been normal for me to start feeling the… exhaustion, but as you can see…” he gestured weakly at his still-erect manhood. “… The drug is working  _wonderfully_.” He added sarcastically.

China sighed in reply, shaking her head. “Looks like this might take a while…”

* * *

Five combined oral and hand stimulations and an hour later, there was still no improvement when it came to the sadist’s condition. He was still feverish, he was still quite in the mood to be fondled, and she wondered just how bad did the other female Amanto drugged him. If the number of erotic touches that she did had done nothing to soothe the ache in him, all she could do was think of just how bad the obsession was of that person who did this to him. Compared to what she had been through before (the drugs began wearing off after half an hour she had been saved), his was on a whole different level. Was that person serious in turning him into a plaything…?

 _‘If she was… then she’s got terrible tastes.’_  Though she tried to convince herself otherwise, the feeling of hatred for that other woman was gnawing her. Since when the hell did she care about people chasing after him anyway? They could do whatever the hell they wanted; it had nothing to do with her  _at all_.

“What’s wrong?” came the voice that snapped her out of her thoughts. Dazed, she turned her head to face Okita Sougo, who gave her a puzzling look.

“Nothing.” She shook her head. Thoughts aside, she had been concerned about the state of her underwear, as it was soaked with her own come while she was helping him. The boldest act she had done as of late was to sit on his shaft and grind her hips back and forth. The feeling of her slit under her cotton panties, which Sougo felt was also slowly getting wet, was enough to get a reaction from him, and not long after, he came quite hard, soaking both her underwear and his torso, the semen landing as far as his chest.

If China was getting wet, then that meant—

Weakly, he tried to test his arm, and when it looked like he was still unable to raise it, he sighed. “China.” He called out as he looked at her, his blood red eyes boring straight into her sapphire-colored ones. “Take off your panties and sit on my face.”

It was hard to miss the shocked look on her face after he declared that bold statement. “W-w-what?!”

“You heard me.” He said in his trademark bored tone. “Can’t let you do whatever the hell you want. What’s the fun in that?”

“I am  _not_  gonna do that!” she screeched.

“Your body’s begging for it, so why not just accept it? Don’t give me that ‘I’m not ready’ excuse; you’ve been sucking me for the past hour, so what’s there to hide?” when she made no reply, he gave out an exasperated smile. “… See? Now stop arguing with me and just do it.”

“No. I’m not doing it, and that’s final.” Rolling her eyes, she proceeded to drag down his pants and boxers, tossing it aside. Next came the black outer coat that he wore, which she had laid down beside him, his cravat, the vest, and finally, his white dress shirt. It was a good thing that he still did not have enough strength to push her away as she undressed him; the last thing she needed was a sadist who did not like being submissive.

“Damn you, China. Just wait until I get my hands on you—” he gasped as she bit down on the side of his neck and began licking the sore spot.

“You’re so talkative.” She tsked, kissing the sides of his neck as Kagura trailed her tongue downward until she flicked a tongue on his nipple, earning a grunt from him. Smirking to herself, she brushed her tongue once more to that sensitive part of him, her other hand making its way down to his shaft. As she wrapped her hands around his shaft once more, Okita slumped against the wall, his breathing heavy as her fingers rubbed his head, as well as the most sensitive part of him. How the hell was she able to quickly figure out the places that made him moan?

As she continued on with her gestures, he grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be his black coat. Right then and there, he realized that his strength was back. He still hasn’t fully recovered yet (honestly, he was still feeling the effects of the drugs), but at least he was able to grab onto an item and grip it.

… Which meant he could probably try and pin China to the ground, provided that she doesn’t knee him to the place where it’ll hurt the most.

He counted slowly, and when he got to three, he pushed her to the tatami…

… and all he could see was a shocked China, her mouth gaping open.

“… Go ahead, use your strength and fight back.” He dared her.

As much as Kagura wanted to do just that, she wouldn’t. The state she was in wasn’t for fighting, and as much as she wanted to kick him, her body and mind were in a stupor. Sadist had recovered his strength without her realizing it, and it dawned upon her that he would use this opportunity to do the thing he had demanded of her earlier. At this, she turned bright red as images of him going down on her made her flush. As if reading her mind, he gave out a feral grin.

“Can’t believe you’re such a pervert, China. Thinking of a lot of dirty things?” he yanked her underwear out of the way, pulling it down from her legs and tossed it aside. Flipping the skirt of her  _qipao_ , he bent down to get a closer look, smirking as he saw her drenched between the legs. “ _Well, now…_  I guess you are also having this kind of problem as well, minus the drug problem. Lucky for you, I decided to be generous tonight and… help you out.”

He placed a hand over her sex and traced the slit with his index finger, making her gasp. Sougo raised his hand over to his mouth and licked it, all the while staring down at her. “At least you’re being honest.”

She wanted to ask him what he meant by that until he grabbed both of her legs, raised both of it until her calves have propped on his shoulders, her lower half raised in the air. The vermillion-haired Amanto wanted to shout at him and ask as to what the hell he was planning until she felt his tongue slowly trace the line of her slit. At this, she squeaked, and in response, he placed both of his hand on each side of the cleft and slowly spread her apart to look at her delicate folds. A tentative lick, and it elicited yet another moan from her as Sougo licked deeper, probing her, leaving no spot untouched.

His hand shook as he tried to spread her further, and he hoped that she wouldn’t notice it. For the first time in his adult life, Okita Sougo was  _nervous_.

He wanted to make this perfect, yet he had no idea how to go about this. Sex really wasn’t a top priority for him unless it was a life or death situation (just like now), and China was probably expecting something great from him. Obviously, she was more experienced than he was, and was possibly laughing at his pathetic state right now in trying to please her. Whatever the hell it was that she was expecting from him, he’ll have to do more, even if it meant making himself look like a total amateur compared to her.

Slowly, he inserted one of his fingers inside her, testing to see if she was able to accommodate him. Ignore her moans, he slid it out of her, only to use both his middle and index fingers to see just how much she longed for release. He slipped the digits inside her slowly, feeling her warm essence coat him, and just when her muscles tightened its grip on him, he pulled out roughly.

“W-what was that about?!” she yelled.

“Why did I stop? Obviously, I’m not letting my fingers get all the action.” He said before licking his come-soaked fingers. “Not bad. I’ll probably get used to this if I taste it often.”

“I-idiot!” she reached out to slap his thigh, earning a yelp from him. “Don’t say such weird things!”

“What’s weird about being honest?” he asked her bluntly.

When she had no comeback, Kagura frowned at him and simply looked away. Chuckling silently to himself, he placed a hand on the buttons of her dress and began unbuttoning it. She had given her word earlier that he was free to do whatever he wished as long as there was no kissing.

Well, he would go with that and play along.

The top two buttons were off, and he unclasped the tiny hooks on the side of the dress located just under her arm. At this, Kagura, with her eyes downcast, sat up and shrugged off her dress. Feeling his gaze on her body made her uncomfortable, so she used her arms to cover her chest until Okita reached for her back and unclasped the lacy bra she was wearing. The officer yanked the undergarment away, tossed it aside, and grabbed both of the Amanto’s arms, pinning it to her sides. “W-what are you doing…” Kagura asked, her eyes averted from his gaze.

“Why can’t you try and look at me?” he asked.

“Nothing—”

“Then try and look at me.”

She gritted her teeth angrily, her eyes still not looking at his face.  _Stop torturing me._  “Aren’t  _you_  gonna stare at my breasts instead? That’s the reason why I allowed you to strip me. Isn’t that why you pinned my arms to the side?” she shot back.

If only she had looked at him right after she had said those words, she would have known how hurt he had looked at her disinterest. How stupid of him to think that she would change her mind midway, and would start to see it as more than a deal of sorts. Sougo felt it was unfair that only he was affected by this, but knew as well that he had some fault in it. If only he had not accepted that drink, he wouldn’t be stuck with this mess, and they wouldn’t have crossed paths tonight.

He wondered if she would regret all of this by morning.

 _Probably not. If you can’t do it, Sougo, then_ try _. You’re gonna go insane if you’ll allow yourself to be emotional about it._

How was  _he_  not supposed to be emotional about it?! He was fiercely moody, he was unpredictable…

… But all of these were thrown out of the window when  _she_  was involved.

He hated how she easily got under his skin.

He hated how she always manages to catch his attention, whatever it was that she did, be it getting all dirty from their fights or simply walking around Edo.

He hated how she acted as if this was all a business deal while he was so affected by this.

_Damn you._

Out loud, he sighed to himself and decided right then and there to treat her with as much detachment as he could muster. “… My bad. Guess we need to have this over and done with. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to finish this as soon as possible.” Before she could even speak up, he continued. “And when we’re done, show yourself out. The last thing I want to see by morning is your face beside mine.”

* * *

 _That hurt_.

Stupid, foolish her for being so nonchalant about this whole thing that she was starting to regret it. Sadist was react the way she expected it to be, which would’ve been the most perfect outcome, but damn her heart for suddenly betraying her. The damn organ was  _wounded_  over the casual comment, it  _knew_  that it was to be expected, but why was it acting like some kind of lovesick fool?! She thought she had done away with the romance in her life as she had effectively sealed any hope between them with her statement, but her still getting affected by him was just—

“Fine. Then let’s get it over and done with. I’ll leave as soon as you’re… done having your way with me.” Hell, even  _that_  sounded like he was going to do something so… disgusting and crude.

He gave out a harsh laugh. “If you say so, China. We’ll be up all night, so you’d better prepare yourself. Three choices: on your back, on all fours, or on top.”

At this, she blushed a beet red, knowing the implications, but she knew better than to rise to his bait. “… Do whatever you want. I don’t care.” To her horror, her mind naughtily added,  _I don’t mind any position if it’s you._

“Then… if that’s the case…” smirking, he nipped the side of her neck, sucking on it gently. In response, she bit her lip, wanting to be sure that he wouldn’t hear her enjoying it. A deal was a deal, and it meant she was  _not_  supposed to enjoy this. As if reading her mind, he sighed. “China, if you’re gonna suppress the sound coming out of your mouth, I’d better gag you instead.”

Just when he reached out for his cravat, she stopped him, her eyes still averted from him, which irritated him again. “F-fine… I can… pretend then.”

“Good. Then do your best to make it sound like you mean it. A guy likes it when you pretend that you enjoy having sex with him, even if you really don’t.” He remarked haughtily before running his hands all over her nakedness, his fingers slowly brushing against her belly, going lower, until finally, he was prodding her open, teasing her. She  _was_  wet, and, she hated to admit it, but she was anticipating it… no matter how much he was hating her for how she acted. It was better that way, Kagura thought, as it could complicate things between them in the long run. She did not want to ruin the relationship she had with him (as if there was something going on between them anyway except for the whole rivalry thing)… nor did she want to change their status (seriously, why does it sound like they had something going on?!). All she was concerned about would be paying her debt to him, which would be paid soon, as soon as she was done helping him get the drug out of his system.

Even if it takes all night, she would do it.

He deserved this… having her body. He had saved her years ago from being prostituted off to some Amanto who probably had some kind of sick fetish for pre-pubescent children. Hell, she was  _twelve_ , still developing, still lacking concept about those adult stuff when her fellow Amanto had targeted her and drugged her to make her helpless. In hindsight, they probably had found out that she was a Yato because of the umbrella she frequently brought along with her, hence the drug they used on her was strong enough to knock her out temporarily and make her lose her strength.

She remembered every single detail of that day…

_“Better tie her up just in case.”_

_Kagura was groggy the moment she was made to swallow that concoction that had been forced down her throat when five men had held her down while the remaining person poured it clumsily on her mouth. The female Yato had managed to throw them aside and made a run for it until her legs became unsteady, and no amount of crawling helped her outrun them. When they had reached her side, they managed to carry her like a rag doll and headed off to one of those alleyways that hardly anyone went to because of its notoriety as a dangerous area. She found herself along with several young girls her age, most of them tied up and teary-eyed as several of the Inuisei Amanto began to make sure they wouldn’t be able to run away._

Is this how it’ll end…? I-I haven’t even met Papi yet… and even my stupid brother…!  _Panic had set in within her at the thought of her being shipped off to whenever the hell they were planning to send them. She was aware of how these worked, but never in her wildest dreams did she think that they would be able to capture her, a Yato._

Shit, shit, shit…!

_She needed something, anything, to break free. Hell, the drug was making her feel as if her body was on fire, for reasons she could not understand. When that Inuisei began tying her wrists behind her back, it sent weird vibes within her… and it was puzzling, to say the least. After they had managed to tie up each and every one of the girls, each of the dog-faced Amanto stood at the two entrances of the alley, making sure that no passerby would notice what they were doing. At this, Kagura closed her eyes, trying to formulate a plan in her mind, knowing that each second was crucial for her, and for all of the girls held captive. Her legs had been bound in front of her, and wiggling her feet had been unsuccessful, for she lost the feeling of both her legs._

_If she could somehow manage to try and distract one of them…!_

_She knew she should’ve thought of it thoroughly before she made her move, but desperation was setting in._

_She was_ so  _not giving up easily._

_Adrenaline had kicked in… and before she knew it, she managed to stand up, kick a surprised Inuisei right in his ass, and made a run for it, randomly turning to the left just as soon as she ran out of the alleyway…_

_… and crashing into someone in the process as soon as she was sure she managed to run half a block to safety._

‘Fuck…!’  _had been a rather proper exclamation for her as she heard the curses of the Amanto running after her. Just her luck, she had managed to escape, only to bump into someone, and with the rush within her gone, she was back to becoming a boneless… being of sorts._

_“Oi, what the…” came the voice beneath her. “Watch where you’re going!”_

_When she made no move to get off, the person shoved her aside and stood up. “The hell is up with you? I’ll have your arrested for assaulting a police officer.”_

The police?

_It was worth a try. “H-help…” she said softly as she turned around to face him, her face flushed. “D-don’t let those… Inuisei guys get me…”_

_The officer stared down at her. “And why should I? For all I know, you Amanto are part of the same organized crime group bent on causing disturbances around Edo.”_

_She was not surprised at his hostile tone. It had been years since the Amanto had settled comfortably in Edo, but there were still some who hated them… this guy included. “N-no time to explain. I—” before she could continue with her explanation, one of them had easily grabbed her._

_“Sorry about that. Seems like she got lost on her own. Thank you, officer, for not letting her out of your sight.” A slight bow, and the large Amanto made his way back to the alley where she had been held earlier._

No… no way in hell!

_Her spent energy was used for nothing! What was it with men and their inability to know if someone was telling the truth or not? Did he underestimate her because she was a woman?_

_If that was the case…_

_What better way than to grab the man’s attention than by screaming out the truth in her loud, feminine voice?_

_Taking a deep breath, she prepared her throat for the worst. “He-health me! This guy’s gonna sell me off to pedophiles! I’ll sue you for this, yep!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, stunning both the male Amanto and the male Earthling who was looking on. “Age of consent in Edo is thirteen, you idiot! [1] Do I_ look like _I’m thirteen!? You insult me!”_

 _“Shut up!” said the Inuisei, shifting his hold on her by grabbing onto her neck and effectively choking her. “You little bitch, you—” before the furred Amanto could continue, a blade had made its way from his back to his stomach, the_ katana _making a clean cut through his body. Mercilessly, the person who did the stabbing had twisted his blade, effectively killing the Amanto. Kagura hit the ground as soon as the lifeless Amanto slumped down, and immediately, she looked up to the man who had killed the kidnapper._

 _The sight above her had slightly frightened her, for she could not recognize any hint of the nonchalant police officer she had met earlier. Instead, the man standing before her was holding onto a blade dripping with blood, while his eyes gleamed a ruby red… or was it better to describe it as blood red? It_ did _match the color of blood._

_“… They’ve held other girls in that alleyway.” She supplied weakly._

_He said nothing, simply passing by her as he held the_ katana _in his right hand, the blood leaving a trail to the place where she was once earlier._

_In a matter of hours, they police have made arrests and had rescued all two dozen girls from being sent off to other places in Edo and in outer space as prostitutes. As for her, a rank-and-file member of the police force had assisted her, making sure that she was well before she faced the commander by placing her by the shade, as she was unable to hold her umbrella well. She ended up meeting Kondo Isao, who debriefed her about the situation, and all she could do was nod mutely, barely even listening to him as her mind wandered off to that man who had saved her._

_Before she could stop herself, she asked, “That guy who helped me earlier… the one with the blood-red eyes—”_

_“Oh, you mean Sougo!” said the man cheerfully. “Shall I call him for you?”_

_Immediately, she shook her head. “N-No, it’s fine… it’s just… his eyes are… very striking.” She said lamely, wincing at how pathetic her lie sounded._

_Kondo gave out a hearty laugh. “You shouldn’t let his pretty face fool you. Did he help you out?” at her nod, the older man gave a proud smile. “That’s our Sougo for you! Always capable!”_

Yeah, like how he mercilessly killed that Amanto,  _she thought to herself._

_Immediately after Kondo Isao’s debriefing, she made her way back to the place she stayed in, which was a run-down shack that contained only a futon, and used the time to think of what had just transpired._

_First, she had been kidnapped by a group of Amanto trafficking syndicate, got drugged by them, nearly got herself killed when she attempted to escape… and was saved by an Earthling who didn’t even blink when he cut the Inuisei’s stomach open with his blade. Funny, she owed him her life, and she didn’t even bother thanking him for it._

_It would be two years more before they would meet again, and this time around, she was now in better company (if you could even call the Yorozuya ‘better’ than the yakuza gang she used to hang out with), though they had gotten themselves involved with Gin-chan’s old friend, Zura. Heck, the police thought they were Jouishishi, and even detained them for questioning! Now that she had found him again, she knew she had to thank him in her own way. If it wasn’t for him, no doubt, she wouldn’t be in Edo, enjoying her life as one of the members of Yorozuya Gin-chan, she wouldn’t meet Gin-chan and Shinpachi, and would probably be somewhere else, broken beyond belief, both physically and emotionally._

_She never expected it would take seven years for her to pay her debt._

So lost was she in her thoughts that the only thing that had jolted her back to reality was the pain that she felt when he entered her. Kagura knew it might hurt just a bit, but she endured, gritting her teeth as he slowly made his way inside her. Slowly, she sneaked a look at him… only to find him staring down at her as well. Immediately, she averted her gaze to the side and decided to stare at the white cravat on the mat.

… This was better than her staring straight into his eyes.

After all, staring at one another eye to eye was solely reserved for lovers in love.

They, on the other hand, were neither lovers nor friends with benefits.

They were simply rivals who had gotten stuck in this… situation, and were using one another for convenience, she to pay her debt, and he to ‘relieve’ the physical manipulation done to him by one sadistic woman.

“I’ll start moving.” Without waiting for her response, he began to thrust deeply inside her, making her yelp from both pain and pleasure as she felt him move.

Despite this, she had been… disappointed.

Just like a lot of idealistic girls who hoped that the experience would be memorable, it suddenly turned for the worst… and it was all her fault.

She wished she could take it all back, all the words she had said, all the provocations she did… it was bad enough that even  _she_  was regretting all of this. Why did she not keep her big mouth shut… and why the hell did she say that this was a business deal? Hell, this  _should_  have been something for her to secretly enjoy while repaying her debt.

_Why… the hell did this happen?_

There must be another way out of this mess… somehow. Her boldness would be for  _nothing_  if she did not make things right, and she did not like regretting over anything. Regrets were for people who did not think things through, and she thought of this scenario over and over again, deciding which course to take, deciding what she would do—

_Hell, if I have to break my word, then I’ll do it…!_

“… Why are you crying…?”

She didn’t notice the tears until he spoke up, his voice strained. Immediately, she wiped them away. “It was  _nothing_. Go on.” She said quietly, hoping he would stop showing concern for her.

“China, tell me.” He held her chin and forced her to look at him.

Bad idea.

Before she could even stop herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer…

… and pressed her lips softly against his own.

He had been momentarily shocked at her actions before he managed to recover. To her disappointment, he pulled back, his eyes showing confusion. “… I thought you said no kissing…” he said, no hint of sarcasm evident in his tone, which made her feel relieved. The last thing she wanted was him taunting her.

“… I changed my mind.” She said.

“I see.” He leaned over to kiss her once more, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. She noticed that his thrusts had been more gentle and controlled, and not anything like earlier where she felt that he was letting the uncontrolled lust and the anger get the better of him. Admittedly, this was more enjoyable, as there was no need for her to bite her lips to stop the moans. She also did not have to force herself to look bored when she was actually—

It was not long before he broke the kiss, and as soon as he did, he too pulled out and spilled his seed on her belly, the feeling of the warm fluid bringing a smile on her lips. She was disappointed that he didn’t feel the need to come inside her, but figured he was doing this as a precaution of sorts… or maybe not. It was hard to predict this guy, and second-guessing him was not exactly recommended.

She tried, and it just drove her crazy.

“Do you feel better now?” as soon as he shook his head, she sighed. “The drug sure is strong. I wonder how much that person gave you…”

“You never told me about what happened to you when you experienced this. Mind telling me now?”

“Like I said, there’s nothing to tell—” she did a double take when he managed to hold her by her arms and easily flipped her on her hands and knees. “What the—”

“Go on. Tell me.” He teased her by running a hand on her backside, his finger tracing her slit. “Speak up, China.”

“N-no.” she gasped when Sougo entered her swiftly, filling her once more. “Y-You…”

“… Guess there’s no other way but this.” She heard him sigh (she could not figure out if it was fake or not, but damn him), and before she could say anything, he fastened his pace, making her gasp in pleasure. “Tell me. What did they do to you?”

“F-figure it out… y-you know it.” She gasped when he used his free hand to spread her further and tease her clit as he continued on with his thrusts.

“What do you mean by that?” he leaned over to kiss her neck, trailing his mouth down her back, sending shivers down her spine. Smirking to himself, he cupped her right breast, satisfied that his earlier action had resulting in making her nipples harden. Pinching it had made her squeak, which made him smirk wider. “Care to explain?”

He saw her shook her head. “N-no way. Y-You figure it out.” She repeated.

 _Guess you leave me with no choice._  Her inner muscles were tightening itself on him, and the sandy-haired young man knew she was ready for her own release. As soon as he heard her screams getting louder, he pulled out quickly… and he was very much surprised at her reaction to it.

China had suddenly grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the concrete wall. “What the hell was that, you stupid sadist?! That was uncalled for!” she was clearly angry. Hell, even  _he_  would be angry if his orgasm was denied, but she deserved it.

“Be honest with me, China. Why the hell are you doing this?” he asked seriously. “It’s not every day some female freely offers me her body for...  _this_. Were you bored? Were you taking advantage of the situation? Or did you just want someone to notice you because no one has been paying attention to you for the longest time? It’s just too bad the Boss and Glasses are too busy with something else to give you the time of the day—” before he could continue, she finally spoke up.

“… Fine. I’m paying a debt.”

“A debt.” This was a surprise; how could she have a debt when their encounters were more of the violent kind than the kind that lovers had?

… Not that they were lovers, but still—

“I keep telling you to think about it.” She said quietly. “Guess you forgot.”

“Obviously, refresh my memory. I’ve been involved in so many incidents, I can’t track all of them, can I?”

Point taken, but still, she was disappointed that he couldn’t remember what he did to save her life. She went off with her tale that involved kidnapping, the  _Inuisei Amanto_ syndicate, him being there in the exact same time as she was, mercilessly killing the kidnapper before running off to save the other girls who were in the same situation as her. Kagura hoped that her version of the story did not sound like she was  _hero-worshipping_  him, nor was she  _praising_  him. Hell, she did not want him to gloat at her over this.

“… So my only clue in finding you was when Gorilla mentioned your name.” she said right after she told her tale. “But I guess we didn’t encounter one another in Edo until that hotel incident where you guys barged in on us and you thought we were part of Zura’s group.”

When he didn’t speak up, Kagura assumed the worst. “Errr… okay. Guess it’s my cue to leave. See you around, sadist.” Before she could even stand up, a pair of arms had suddenly enveloped her into a rather tight hug, surprising her. “Oh, ummm…”

“I’m glad.”

 _Glad you’re what? Glad for rescuing me? Glad that you’re getting laid for free?_ She wanted to know. Out loud, she asked him that, and he looked at her, his eyes dead serious, and with a hint of exasperation.

“Obviously glad you’re safe and that they didn’t take you away when they had the chance.” He said thoughtfully, his cheeks slowly turning red. She wondered if it was from the effects of the drug or embarrassment. “I admit, I didn’t believe you at first until you started shouting ‘health me’, and about… well, about thirteen being the age of consent here.” He said, humor evident in his tone.

She coughed slightly. “W-well, with that cleared up… guess it’s time for me to go—” she tried to pull free from his grasp when he held her tighter. “Let go—”

“But you said, ‘When you regain your strength, feel free to do whatever you like.’.” he told her. “I’ve regained my strength, and that’s point number one. The other one… you told me to ‘feel free to do whatever you like’. China, I’m not done yet.”

 _C-crap._  “B-but…”

“Who cares what you think? Keep your end of the bargain; you’ll stay here for the night.” He said with so much finality that she elbowed him. “What now?”

“S-stop twisting my words.” She said, blushing a beet red.

“How am  _I_ twisting your words? I’m just repeating them. Let’s see… you also said, ‘ ‘Cause I’m the only one who understands what you’re going through, and I know what to do.’.” he gave her a feral grin. “I can’t do this without you because ‘you know what to do’. You’ll have to stay here because of that, China. You  _did_  promise to help me out.”

 _Why you little…!_ Damn him for taking advantage of the wordings she used, ones that she had carefully chosen when she made those bold declarations. The last thing she expected was  _him_  remembering those, despite his drug-induced state, and how he managed to turn the tables on her. “… Fine. I’ll stay, but not for too long.” She muttered.

“Good, good.” Suddenly, his blood-colored irises turned menacing. “I think you’ll enjoy your stay here.”

She did not like the look in his eyes, but somehow, the nervousness she felt turned into excitement as he lifted her easily and placed her on his lap, her knees on both sides of his hips. Right then and there, he began lick her breasts, making her moan as his wet tongue flickered over her right nipple while his hands snaked downwards and teased her open. All she could do was to hug his head as Sougo gently sucked on the skin surrounding her areola before putting her nipple in his mouth, as he used his left hand to open her up once more while the remaining hand was used to stimulate her, his fingers teasing and testing if she was ready enough.

“S-sadist…” she moaned.

 _It’s Sougo,_  he wanted to say, but he knew it would bring them into another round of discussion as to why they should start calling one another by their first name. Now was not the time for that, and he was very much eager to bury himself deep inside her, though this time around, it wouldn’t be  _too awkward_  between them. Hopefully, China wouldn’t be too sore.

She let go of his head and said, “C-can we…”

He stopped in his ministrations. “Can we what?”

Her face right now was the color of a tomato. “C-can we try… again?” before he could reply, she bashfully added, “M-me on top.”

 _You never fail to surprise me._  “Do what you want.” He told her.

Steadying herself, she raised herself for a bit, her hands holding his shaft while she lowered herself against his pelvis. His manhood slipped in easily inside her this time as both of them gave out a sigh of fulfillment at their joining. Slowly, lowered herself more, carefully this time, not wanting to hurt both herself and him by being overly excited. When she managed to have her fill of him, she shifted uncomfortably while sitting against Okita’s hips.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Just… not used to this.” At his puzzled look, she said. “… This is the second time it happened. I mean, the first time was earlier, while I was on my back and you were… hovering over me.”

“I see.” Okita replied back, cupping her backside. “At your own pace then.”

“Right.” Slowly, she started grinding her hips against his. At first, it had been light, shallow thrusts that she went with, until Kagura thought it would be better to find out just how much her body could accommodate him. Before she could stop herself, the female Yato placed her hands on his abdomen as she bounced against him, feeling herself getting wetter. Just thinking about how he looked at her sent her tingling, and the fact that he looked like he was enjoying himself watching her was enough for her to fasten her pace. Not long after, she moaned against his neck as her lower muscles clamped against him tightly and felt expended as she finally climaxed. Despite that, she knew she still felt… empty. Relentlessly, she continued on with her pacing.

“China, get off, I’m going to—” immediately, she kissed him on the lips, probing him to open his mouth, and just when he did, she sucked on his tongue softly.

He wanted to push her away, but damn her for her monstrous strength that she used to her advance to keep him from moving. There was no choice for him, but to—

He stiffened as he felt himself ejaculate inside her, and he felt her stop as well when he filled her with his seed. Slowly, he pulled away from her. “I was going to tell you to pull away—”

“No, it’s fine.” She said, a strange smile plastered on her face. He couldn’t figure out if she looked content or puzzled. “I… I like this better than the one before.”

“Remind me to always make you go on top.” Amusement was evident in his face and while she did want to punch him for his suggestion, she kissed him on the cheeks instead.

“Feeling better?”

“The drug is probably wearing off…” he shrugged. “But it doesn’t mean you can leave. You’re staying here, and that’s final.”

She was in no mood to complain either. Besides, it was bad to turn down such generous hospitality from her… rival. For once, she could use the opportunity to try and study him while he slept peacefully.

… And there was also this possibility of her waking him up just because she wanted more.

As if reading her mind, he smirked. “Wake me up if you feel like doing it again. Just remember that doing it alone is boring and wasteful.”

She slapped him playfully in the arm but took his words to heart.

Early morning sex would be  _wonderful_ , she was sure of it.

* * *

The morning after had… not been so bad.

Except for the damn banging on his front door, of course. Muttering curses under his breath, Sougo took his sleepwear from the closet, tied the  _obi_  around his waist, and headed for the front door…

… to see a seething Hijikata. Right behind him was an equally pissed Yorozuya boss. If looks could kill, he would probably drop dead this instant. As to why they were here so early in the morning, he had an inkling of, but decided to humor them by playing innocent. “Good morning, Hijikata-san,  _danna_.” He said. “What got you here so early this morning?”

“This guy barged in first thing in the morning in the compound demanding for your blood.” Said the chain smoker. “Now that’s settled, you two fight it out.”

“I don’t think so, Hijikata-san. Better if you’re here to witness my demise if  _danna_  does come around to killing me.” He placed a hand on the collar of the older man’s black coat. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Let go of me, you brat!” yelled Hijikata who was trying to get out of Sougo’s hold. Just when he thought of removing his coat, the younger man grabbed on to the collar of his dress shirt. “SOUGO! STOP IT!”

“Oi, oi, Souichirou-kun…” came the surprisingly calm voice of the silver-permed samurai. “I heard from a… source that Kagura is with you.  _IS SHE?_ ”

There it was, the paternal tone of Sakata Gintoki. “It’s Sougo.” was his automatic reply, as the older man said his name wrong for the nth time. “Yep. She’s sleeping inside. What do you want? It’s early in the morning, and we’re both exhausted.”

“ ‘We’re both exhausted’— I’m gonna kill you! What have you done to her?!” immediately, the wooden training sword called Lake Toya was pointed straight at him, and Sougo knew that if he wasn’t careful, he would easily make a mess in his front door, his organs splattered on the floor. “Answer me!”

“Isn’t it obvious? Two adults spent the night together. We’re not gonna play UNO the whole night, you know.” He said in his deadpan tone that made both Hijikata and Sakata choke. “Or do I have to go into detail for that?”

“Don’t you know that today is her birthday!?  _She_ was supposed to be at Shimura’s place at this time, getting ready for her debut party tonight!” yelled the silver-haired samurai. “And we spent a ridiculous amount for her  _furisode [2]_ , and you’re gonna ruin it all just because you were stupid enough not to control your urges?!”

The remark had touched a nerve. “What the hell are you trying to say,  _danna_?” he said, trying to keep the hostility from his tone.

Just before Gintoki could open his mouth, a voice stopped him from doing so.

“Gin-chan, shut up.”

Just behind Sougo stood the vermillion-haired young woman who was wearing her red dress, though the clothing looked like it had been through a lot. “I’ll be in  _anego_ ’s place in a while. I just need to… fix myself.” She said.

“Y-you! Young lady,  _you are grounded_  until you get married! No more going out of the house!” said the angry ‘father’ who looked like he was about to burst from the anger he was feeling. The whole night, they all searched for her, and she just miraculously ended up in that tax robber’s place?!

Before Kagura could even attempt to kick Gintoki for being stupid, Okita Sougo spoke up once more.

“In that case, I’ll marry her.”

Six words were enough to send all three of them into chaos.

“WHAT?!”

* * *

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d marry you.”

After reassuring that he would be reporting for duty today, and that she would make an appearance in the Shimura dojo after an hour, the two rivals headed back inside, Sougo locking the door just in case any of those idiots would attempt to break in again.

“… You heard what Gin-chan said. They all spent so much on a  _furisode_  that I’ll only be able to wear once.” She reminded him. If only he could curse at the boss, he would, but he remembered that he had to be polite for their sake, as Sakata Gintoki had the right to refuse him as Kagura’s… suitor. Or fiancé. Whatever the hell they called it.

“Doesn’t mean you can wear it privately at home for your sake.” He said lazily, putting his arms around her from behind. “Or for mine.” He added casually.

“… Shut up and let me decide. This is a different matter and—” she nearly jumped when he began nuzzling her neck. “S-sadist…”

“It’s ‘Sougo’.” He repeated, biting down on her exposed flesh. “And you’d better take responsibility and say ‘yes’.”

She elbowed him in response while blushing furiously over the scenarios that happened last night. “A-anyway, I’m off to  _anego_ ’s place.”

“I’ll wait for you tonight then.”

* * *

 

 

 

Epilogue:

* * *

 

That night, with him naked and beneath her, and she on top of him, still clad in the red cherry blossom-patterned  _furisode_  that she had worn during her birthday party earlier that evening, he decided to tell her about what happened to the ambassador’s daughter, the person responsible for drugging him. It had been Hijikata who relayed the news, and she had the right to know as well.

“I heard the girl had an obsession over me and wanted me all to herself… and what better way to take the opportunity than to slip the drug in some drinks and convince me to drink it?” he said right after they made love. Kagura was still wearing her  _furisode_ , though her hair was a mess, and some parts of her clothing had been stained with…  _fluids_. “Hijikata-san knew something was up when she suddenly tried to hug me and was adamant about letting me stay. She… planned to use me if I did stay, then frame me up by saying that I had taken advantage of her so that I would be forced to marry her.”

“That bitch.” Kagura spat angrily.

“You won’t be seeing her anytime soon. She got sent away by her father after it was found that when she couldn’t take advantage of my situation, she began drugging… Kondo-san.” He tried not to snort, but had been unsuccessful in that regard. “The father had found the stash of drugs in his daughter’s pockets and decided right then and there that she would go back to their home planet. As for Kondo-san… they kept it quiet and just told everyone that he was running a high fever.”

“I see.” She mumbled quietly to herself.

“How was your party?” he asked, changing the topic.

“Boring. Lots of food, but boring… you should’ve been there.” She kissed his jaw.

“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but work was a pain. On the other hand, after all the shit I’ve went through, I’m enjoying  _you all to myself._ ” A smirk made its way to his face and she turned a light red. “It’s okay to enjoy this, China. It’s  _nothing_  to be ashamed of, after all.”

“It’s ‘Kagura’.” She replied quickly before losing her nerve. “And I’ll marry you… as long as I can still wear this  _furisode_  even after we do get married. [3]”

He laughed out loud, much to her annoyance. “I like it on you anyway. Keep wearing it whenever you want. Just… make sure you wear no underwear. Easier for us that way.” He said. “Or… why not save it for your future daughter?”

She had been shocked at his casual suggestion, as her face turned a beet red, and in response, she slapped his arm in retaliation, and just when she was about to withdraw her hand, he had slipped something on her finger… and when she took a look at her hand, a silver band had managed to fit snugly on her fourth left finger. “What are you—”

“I would’ve opted for a collar, but I know you wouldn’t agree.” He dodged a kick aimed for his head. “It’s more subtle that way.”

“S-shut up.” She fumed. “The ring’s fine.”

Sougo simply chuckled, giving her yet another kiss.

How did they manage to go from rivals to… well, dare she called them an ‘engaged couple’?

It was hard to figure out, honestly, but it wasn’t as if she hated it. On the contrary, she was happy over the turn of events, and she was glad that she and Sadist— Sougo had managed to find themselves on some common ground where they didn’t manage to kill one another. All the circumstances that involved them were either happy coincidences or accidents that ended quite well.

As for this sudden engagement…

She doubt it was an accident, though the incidents that led to their engagement had been accidental, as they had encountered one another in the most unusual way.

Was it a coincidence? Even she doubted it.

Gin-chan just had to threaten to keep her captive, yet here came the sadistic captain, ruining all of Gin-chan’s plans by bolding announcing that he would  _marry her_. Sure, it pissed off both of their guardians, but they both didn’t care. Those two were used to sudden plot twists, as evident in the anime and, lately, in the manga. Who was to know that the latest Gintama manga chapters had pairing hints in it anyway?

One thing was for sure, however… the two rivals had finally called it quits, became lovers… and heck, even Sougo went through with his promise in the manga of feeding her three times a day, living a simple, but quiet life, minus the jail bars (or however the hell they interpreted it), and finally, readying his home for her.

… Or maybe he should place in jail bars in one of the rooms just for the kicks.

“China, how do you feel about having a dungeon in the spare bedroom?”

“Go to hell.”

Despite the scathing remark, he knew it would only a matter of time before she would say ‘yes’ to having a dungeon in his flat.

If she said ‘yes’ to wearing the ring, what more a room for their special kinks?

Okita Sougo simply couldn’t  _wait_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] "Age of consent in Edo is thirteen, you idiot!" – According to Article 176 and 177 of Japan’s Penal Code, the age of consent is indeed 13.
> 
> [2] furisode – lit. means ‘swinging sleeves’. It’s a kimono style worn by single women, and is the most formal style out of all the kimono. These are very expensive, as a furisode costs over a million yen.
> 
> [3] "And I’ll marry you… as long as I can still wear this furisode even after we do get married." – as stated in [2], furisode are very expensive, and since Kagura’s status changed immediately, the investment they paid for the outfit turned into a deficit… though Okita had been clever enough to give her suggestions on what to do with it.


End file.
